The Destruction Of Hunter J
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Hunter J is devising a plan to get rid of one of the gang, but who?
1. Hunter J's Plan!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hunter J's Plan!<strong>

Hunter J was sitting in the captain's seat of her ship, stewing over what just happened earlier that day.

_(Flashback)_

She had just captured another pokemon when a black-haired kid, Ash Ketchum, had stopped her whole operation.

He had released the pokemon that she had just caught and had hit her with a Thunderbolt from his Pikachu before he left with both pokemon.

_(End Flashback)_

"I can't believe that brat stopped me again!" yelled J, scaring the crew members that were in the same room as she was to fly the ship.

"What are you going to do, sir?" asked one of J's commanders, coming up behind her.

"I was thinking about torturing or killing him." replied J, calming down a bit.

"Why don't you do both to him?" asked the commander, a guy, curiously giving J an idea.

"That's a great idea, commander. I can kidnap him when he has his guard down and bring him here to torture him before killing him." replied J, thinking of a plan to get rid of Ash.

"That's a brilliant plan, sir." said the commander.

"Thank you, commander. Henchmen, set a course to find the brat. I want to get him as soon as possible." said J, giving orders to her henchmen.

"Yes, sir!" said all of the henchmen in the cockpit in unison.

As they set their course to find Ash, J had a devious and mischievous smile on her face.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

"Sir, we are just above our target." said the henchman, looking at the radar with a dot right under the bigger dot, which was the ship.

"Yes. Prepare to put Operation: REVENGE into action." said J, getting up from her captain's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I won't be updating this coming Sunday as I will be out of town so I will post the next chapter up the following Sunday. Sorry for the delay. I will be able to take care of the emails that I get because of my phone, but no updating at all. :( Oh well. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Putting The Plan Into Action!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Putting The Plan Into Action!<strong>

"Deploy the henchmen!" said Hunter J, talking through the microphone on her headset.

She watched as five henchmen dropped out of the ship and surrounded the sleeping bag that was the brat's.

They waited until Hunter J jumped out of the ship and tell them what to do next.

"Get the brat out of the sleeping bag without waking his friends, his Pikachu, and him. I'll freeze him afterwards." said Hunter J, giving her commands through a whisper.

"Yes, sir!" whispered the henchmen back.

One henchman held Pikachu just over the sleeping bag while two of the henchmen opened the sleeping bag up and the other two grabbed hold of Ash by the arms and dragged him out slowly until one of the two could grab his legs.

The one holding Pikachu laid it back gently in the same place where it was before and the two holding the sleeping bag open let go of it and it closed by itself.

When the two henchmen put Ash down on the ground, Hunter J froze him with her freezing gun on her wrist and soon a platform came from the ship and grabbed Ash up and took him into the ship.

"Mission accomplished. Back to the ship!" whispered Hunter J to her henchmen.

They all got back into the ship and flew off without a sound.

_(With Hunter J)_

"Where do you want us to take the prisoner?" asked the commander from before.

"Take him to the cargo hold. Release him and when you do, make sure that he has no pokemon on him so that he doesn't escape like he did last time." replied Hunter J.

"Yes, sir." said the commander, walking with the container that held Ash in it to the cargo hold.

"_I finally got the brat. Now what do I want to do to start his torture?"_ thought Hunter J, going to sit in her captain's chair until she figure out what she wanted to do to Ash first.

_(With The Commander)_

He brought Ash into the middle of the cargo hold and released him.

He checked for pokeballs on him and found no pokemon on him after a brief pat down, police style.

He left Ash all alone in the cargo hold and was surprised to find Ash still sleeping after all that happened as he left the cargo hold.

_(With Brock, Dawn, And Pikachu)_

They were still sleeping peacefully despite their friend being taken away by Hunter J almost an hour ago and they didn't even wake up once during the whole time that Ash was being taken away.

_(With Ash)_

Once the commander left the cargo hold, Ash woke up with a start and he soon realized the he wasn't in the forest with Brock and Dawn and Pikachu, sleeping in his sleeping bag.

He got up and looked around and he was surprised to find himself in what he thought it looked like a cargo hold.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Ash while looking around.

Nothing answered him and his question.

"Great. I wonder why I'm here?" asked Ash, stopping to look at the back wall and not noticing the door opening up behind him.

"So that I can torture you and then, kill you!" said a voice coming from behind him.

Ash turned around and when he saw who it was that said that, he paled at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry for the delay! I was out of town with family and I wasn't near a computer until I got home around 10 at night. :( I did miss you guys last week and I shall make it up with another chapter sometime this week! :D<strong>

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile page and check out my DeviantArt account, which is AshKetchumForever (Coincidental isn't it?), and I have a fic going on there too. Have fun reading that as well! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Trying To Kill Ash!

**Just want to let everyone know that there is some blood and descriptions of what happened with the tortures that may not be safe for the K rating. The rating will be rated to T because of this reason. If anyone has a rejection or agreement to the rating, let me know in the form of a review. Thanks.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Trying To Kill Ash!<strong>

Ash turned around and when he saw who it was that said that, he paled at the thought.

He saw Hunter J with two henchmen standing in the doorway with hunter J having a devious smile on her face as he looked at him.

"Hunter J, why?" asked Ash in shock as he continued to look pale about his captor.

"Because you have ruined my plans for the last time! Now, you will face my wraith! Henchmen, grab him and take him to room 1. I will meet you there." replied Hunter J, giving orders to her henchmen as she left her henchmen with Ash.

As they came closer to Ash, he tried to get away.

"No! Don't take me to room 1! NO!" screamed Ash, looking scared at the henchmen, but the henchmen grabbed him and took him to room 1 where his first torture would begin.

_(In Room 1)_

Room 1 had only two sets of chains in the middle of the room, one set was hanging from the ceiling and the other set was screwed into the floor with a lone light showing just over the sets of chains.

The two henchmen attached the chains to Ash's wrists and ankles with the cups on the end and then, they left him all alone, or so he thought.

As soon as the henchmen left the room, a whip appeared out of nowhere and hit Ash's chest hard enough to rip through his jacket and shirt and cause some blood to start seeping through the whip mark.

While all this was happening, Ash screamed when the whip hit him and hissed at the stinging of the mark.

Ash couldn't see what was going on or who did that until they came out of the dark and he gasped at who he saw holding the whip.

There stood Hunter J, holding the whip with an evil smile on her face as she set up to strike Ash once again with the whip.

Hunter J set the whip loose and cracked the whip on Ash at least 35 times with Ash screaming at each time the whip hit his skin and tearing his shirt and jacket up.

His precious blood was starting to stain his shirt in places a deep red.

She dropped the whip and soon instructed the two henchmen to take Ash into another room, but not before stabbing Ash in the gut somewhat deep, bringing some blood out with the knife.

Ash was at a lost of words when she did that to him, but all he could feel was pain.

As the two henchmen took Ash into the next room, Ash was wondering when all of this would be over with her either killing him or him just giving up the fight to live.

He was hoping that it was the first one because he couldn't live with the fact that he let himself die by giving up.

That, he knew, wasn't the real Ash Ketchum.

_(Later On That Day)_

Ash was tossed back into the cargo hold and he landed on his sore, bleeding torso, which led to him pushing himself onto his back, which wasn't any better than his chest.

He laid there and recalled all the rooms he went through.

He thought that he went through at least 10 or it could've been more he didn't know.

He had been through a whipping, a stabbing, a fist fight with one of the bigger commanders, which caused him to have a shooting pain in his left side for some reason when he was breathing hard, a toss-around battle between him and Hunter J's Drapion, causing him to have some tears in his jacket, shirt, and increasing the pain level for Ash with his skin torn up by Drapion's claws, and Hunter J coming in and fighting him by herself, which led to her kicking him in the stomach a good number of times really hard, which caused him to cough because of the air rushing out of his lungs from the kicks and he was coughing up blood as well and he knew that he wouldn't be long for this world if he didn't try to escape from Hunter J before he was killed.

Ash slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep while blood was pouring out of him into a small puddle underneath him.

_(With Brock, Dawn, And Pikachu)_

Pikachu was the first one to wake up and it quickly noticed that Ash wasn't in his sleeping bag.

"Pikapi?" asked Pikachu, looking around for its trainer.

It didn't find its trainer anywhere and went over and woke up Brock and Dawn from their slumber.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked Dawn, looking at Pikachu.

"Dawn, I think I know why Pikachu's so worried. Ash is gone." said Brock, looking at Ash's sleeping bag.

Dawn's eyes widen to as big a dinner plates when she heard that. (Not literally!)

"WHAT?" yelled Dawn, looking at Ash's sleeping bag and noticing that everything was there except for Ash.

Pikachu ran over to the top of the sleeping bag and found a scent that smelled like Ash, but also like Hunter J.

"Pikachu found something. It might lead us to where Ash is." said Brock, getting up from his sleeping bag along with Dawn.

As soon as they got over to Ash's sleeping bag, Pikachu started to motion to them what it thought that had happened last night with Ash and it was right on the money as it told them everything that happened last night.

"Oh no! Hunter J kidnapped Ash!" said Dawn, not wanting to believe it, but she knew she had to.

"We need to find him. Let's pack up and then, we can start to look for which way she went. Pikachu, can you follow his scent?" asked Brock, looking down at it.

It shook it's head 'Yes' and it quickly ran off with Brock and Dawn following it after they put all of the stuff away.

Before any of them knew it, they were quickly following Hunter J's ship from afar, but none of them really knew how far ahead the ship was from where they were.

_(With Hunter J)_

"Today's tortures brought the brat to his knees since he's so weak now. I think tomorrow I'll bring him into the final room and kill him. Tomorrow will be a good day for killing." said Hunter J, looking through a window that overlooked the cargo hold to see Ash slowly bleeding and then, finally stop with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! If you saw a T rating on the fic, read the reason at the top if you haven't already.<strong>

**Sorry about not updating a lot and not getting back to the messages that my readers/friends have sent me. ****I'm in the process of moving and selling my old house so we had a huge moving sale last weekend. STILL SUPER SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Also, school has gotten in my way along with applications to colleges along with writing essays.**

**I still have the poll up so if you haven't voted, VOTE!**

**Now that you know that much, see ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Ash Is Trying To Escape!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ash Is Trying To Escape!<strong>

Ash awoke from his unconsciousness and quickly got up from the floor and soon noticed that his clothes were blood stained from the puddle of blood that had pooled up underneath him.

He stood up, but he was wobbly on his feet due to the lost of blood that he suffered from a half a day ago.

He knew that he had to get out of here or he would die a sooner death then he would want.

He started to go over to the door and noticed that the door was unlocked and it opened by itself to reveal no guards standing by it.

He started to walk a little bit faster, but quickly slowed to his regular walk, thanks to his wounds.

He walked around the floor of the ship that he was on for about 30 minutes before he found stairs to go up to the next floor to find an exit from this mess that he was brought into.

He looked around that floor for another 30 minutes before finally seeing another stairs that led up to the next floor and he stopped on one stair before going up to catch his breath and to relieve some of the pain that he was in from all of the walking.

He decided to go up to the next floor, which he found was the last floor on the ship, and started to walk around the floor until he came to the last door on the floor.

"_Well, it's worth a try."_ thought Ash, getting ready to open the door.

_(Back With Brock, Dawn, And Pikachu)_

Brock and Dawn were following Pikachu when it suddenly stopped in its tracks.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" asked Brock, looking down at it.

Pikachu looked up at the sky and smelled something that was metallic.

It turned around to tell Brock and Dawn what it smelled that made them stop.

"Something smelled metallic? What would smell metallic?" asked Dawn, wondering what smelled metallic until Brock thought of the answer.

"Blood! The only thing that can smell metallic is blood! That means only one thing! Ash is probably bleeding since the blood smell is mixed with his scent!" said Brock in a rush, figuring out what was going on with their friend and why Pikachu stopped.

"We better hurry! Keep leading, Pikachu!" said Dawn, looking over at Brock and then, at Pikachu before Pikachu took off running with Brock and Dawn following right behind it.

_(Back With Ash)_

After thinking that thought, he pushed the button to open it and found that he was looking out windows with clouds surrounding the windows outside.

He stepped into the room a little bit more to find a few guys looking at what looked like control panels in the front.

He didn't make any noise coming in, but when he walked in, he hit the toe of his shoe on one of the control panels, causing someone to get up from their seat and look over at him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the voice that he hated to hear anymore.

"_Shoot. I'm a goner for sure now."_ thought Ash, looking up at the person that said that to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry about being two weeks late, but I had school get into my way and I couldn't update as often. Don't forget about my poll if you haven't already voted! I want to finish this poll on Halloween! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Crash!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the doctor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Crash!<strong>

"_Shoot. I'm a goner for sure now."_ thought Ash, looking at the person that said that to him.

He saw Hunter J coming straight at him with her hands balled into fists and he knew that she was angry that he tried to escape from her grasp.

"How dare you leave that cargo hold! Now, you'll pay with your life!" said Hunter J, lunging for Ash, but Ash quickly dodge, but unfortunately he landed on some controls that no one should ever touch and he ended up shortening them controls out and even smashed the panel.

"No! You just made us lose control of flying this thing and our camouflage is gone as well! Now, you're dead!" said Hunter J, also spitting venom out of her mouth as she said that.

She leaped up to land on top of Ash, but he rolled onto the floor, but he didn't get up as quickly as he would've because of all of his wounds.

As the two of them were fighting life and death, the ship slowly started to turn nose first towards the ground and all of her henchmen started to leave as the two came their way with their fighting.

_(Back With Brock, Dawn, And Pikachu)_

The three of them were still running, but they had to take a short cut because of a river that didn't have a bridge where they were and they had to travel downstream to reach the bridge that reached over the river.

The three of them knew that they never got back on the right path so they kept running until they saw something appear in the sky and they all looked up and gasped as they saw that it was Hunter J's ship falling to the ground.

They ran to try to be where they thought the ship would come down so that they could find their friend on the ship.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash was trapped in the cockpit of the ship by Hunter J because no matter where he went, she would by right there to stop him.

He decided that he wasn't able to keep running so he decided to look over his shoulder, but he saw the ground coming closer to them and he thought that it wouldn't be long and they would meet the hard ground.

Just as Hunter J came running towards him with a knife in her right hand and she jumped show that she could get a better angle to Ash's heart, the ship hit the ground hard, sending both Hunter J and Ash flying through the windows.

Ash was launched a little further than Hunter J was, but he was still covered with heavy metal debris, but his right arm stuck out from the debris.

Hunter J was covered heavily with steel and metal and her head along with her shoulders were sticking out from another pile of debris.

No one moved because of the debris since they were both trapped by the piles.

_(Back With Brock, Dawn, And Pikachu)_

They had heard the crash and they ran quickly to where the ship had crashed and found one sort of small pile of debris and one that was bigger than the smaller one.

They saw a red stream or red coming from the bigger pile and they went over to see what it was and found that it was blood and they both gasped at who the blood was coming from.

Hunter J was profusely bleeding and soon it had stopped in five minutes and Brock went to check on her and found that she was dead.

Then, Dawn looked over towards the small pile and gasped at Ash's arm sticking out of the smaller pile of debris.

She pointed to Ash's arm and Brock went over to see if he had a pulse and he did so Brock and Dawn worked on getting him free from the pile of debris and once they got him free, they gasped at what kind of shape he was in, but Brock quickly dialed the police by way of his PokeGear.

The police and ambulance were there in about 15 minutes and as the paramedics started to take care of Ash, Officer Jenny asked them what happened and both of them said that they didn't know except that the ship crashed into the ground for no reason and that she should asked Ash because he would know what happened when he woke up.

She agreed with them and soon the paramedics placed Ash on a stretcher to take him to the hospital and Brock and Dawn rode with the paramedics to take their friend to the hospital.

As the ambulance rode away, the police found what had killed Hunter J besides the debris: a knife to her heart caused her to bleed to death.

_(At The Hospital)_

The paramedics rushed Ash into the emergency room, where a doctor took him into the operating room because he was bleeding a lot from the stab wound along with some other deep cuts.

Brock and Dawn waited in the waiting room for word on Ash when he got done in the operating room.

All three of them were worried about what kind of injuries Ash might have from being on board Hunter J's ship and the debris that covered him.

About an hour later, the doctor came in and told them that the surgery went well, but he wanted to tell all of them what was going on with Ash when Ash woke up from the anesthesia.

It wasn't too long that Brock and Dawn were allowed to see Ash after he woke up and they noticed that he was somewhat groggy from the anesthesia, but he looked worse for wear.

The doctor explained to all four of them that Ash had received a deep stab wound that nicked his stomach, a lacerated spleen and Ash told them that he was kicked really hard in the side during his torture, a good number of cuts and scratches from the debris and the shattered glass, internal bleeding in the stomach and a dislocated right shoulder, which would be out of commission for a couple of weeks.

The doctor gave the all clear for Ash to be released from the hospital in a couple of days and Ash was happy to be away from Hunter J and he wondered what happened to her.

"What happened to Hunter J?" asked Ash curiously, looking at Brock and Dawn with Pikachu sitting on its trainer's left side, carefully not hurting its trainer's side.

"Ash, Hunter J's dead." replied Dawn, looking at Ash.

"How?" asked Ash in shock.

"Hunter J died in the crash. Officer Jenny said that she stabbed herself in the heart and she bled to death." replied Brock.

"That knife she had in her hand…was meant for my heart. She must've accidentally…stabbed herself when she jumped into the air to get a better angle on my heart." said Ash, looking down at the sheets and he put his left hand on his heart and he could feel his heart beating regularly as he couldn't believe how close to death he had came while being trapped in the cockpit.

"Ash, we're sorry to hear that." said Dawn, looking at Brock before both of them looked back at Ash.

"It's fine, guys. As long as she isn't around to ruin my life, I'm happy even though she shouldn't be dead, just locked up." said Ash, taking his hand off of his heart and laying it back down on the bed.

Both Dawn and Brock were surprised to hear this, but they figured that he was done with her torture since before he ever went onto her ship.

_(A Couple Of Days Later)_

Ash was released from the hospital and he was given a month's supply of painkillers incase his side or stomach started to hurt him badly.

Once they got everything situated, they started back on their way to the next town without having any worried about Hunter J coming after them, especially Ash.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Thanks for reading The Destruction Of Hunter J! I have another fic that will be up as well and it was a request from my friend, Xerxes Glace Hydro. Poll will close on Halloween and if you haven't voted yet, VOTE! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
